Finally
by omfgiseveryusernametaken
Summary: Finally is a story about a girl who jumps though time to be loved by her crush.


Hi :) To be honest this is my first time writing a story and english isn't my first language, so it's probably not as detailed as most people would make it. I based this story off of two songs that I liked, and felt they had almost like a connection going on. If you would like please look up the two songs on YouTube. For the first half of the story used the song "Owari No Sekai Kara" by Maeda Jun and Yanagi Nagi. The song name translates to something along the lines of "from the world that has ended" I think. The song I used for the second half of the story was "Chikyu Saigo No Kokuhaku Wo" by GUMI. This song name translates into something along the lines of "the world's last confession". I know I put it under the category Vocaloid which the second song is, but i couldn't find a category for the first song :/ It's not a very long story and it might not be very good but I hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

Ever since I was little, there was a boy who I grew up with. By the time I was aware I was already in love with him. I also wanted to be loved by him, so I tried to match with his hobbies and his ideals. One day, my childhood friend told me that there was someone he liked. The girl he liked was one of our upperclassmen. She was a very pretty person. That was when I noticed the truth. I wont be able to catch up with him. That is why I used my powers. I leaped into the past. I was planning to meet him again, and we were going to fall in love.

When I made it there the first thing is saw was the younger version of him crying his eyes out. He was crying and looking for me who suddenly disappeared. The moment I saw him I regretted the fact I leaped, and tried to go back to the future. But my power was a one-way ticket and I couldn't go back. I wanted to tell him that I was from the future. But somewhere along the line I noticed that that wasn't okay to do. When I tried to get away from that spot, my old childhood friend stopped me and asked, "I'm looking for someone who looks like you. Do you know anything about it?" I lied and told him I didn't know anything. I only wanted to connect the two of us who were starting to grow apart… I wanted to tell him, 'Stop looking for the younger me. I'm right here. Please, don't go anywhere. Don't leave me by myself' but I couldn't show him such weakness like that.

The seasons changed and spring came. He couldn't forget the younger me who suddenly disappeared, so him and his family decided to leave that house. "I wish that you were that person I was looking for" was the last thing he told me and he turned around to walk away. When he said that, it reminded me of the luxurious feelings that love gave people. With all my strength I grabbed the hand that looked like it'll disappear in any minute.

An amazing amount of tears were falling down my cheeks as I was telling him the truth. The moment I finished talking, as if telling him that was a taboo, the space shattered into pieces and I was sucked in.

I seemed to have lost consciousness, and as I awoken I was in a world covered in gray. For some reason in my hand I was holding an old photo of him, our friends, and me. 'I can't believe that there was a time in life where things had colors this beautiful.' I thought as I looked at the photo. In the photo there was a picture of that person that was smiling innocently, as he didn't know what was going to happen. I began a trip into the gray world to look for him.

I learned from him how amazing it is to be able to laugh with someone. 'In this world with absolutely nothing, will I be able to laugh again?' I thought as I put his picture down and started walking.

I walked, walked, and walked. I wanted to tell the boy that didn't even know that he turned into ashes that I loved him.

The mischief that approached me was unnecessary. I regretted having the power to leap though time that I didn't even want. I never thanked god for giving me such a present like this. Because of that power, I will never be able to see him again. The one-sided crush I had will never come true. I couldn't even tell the person I loved "goodbye".

A long time ago, when we saw that beautiful sunset together I thought it was love. I want to return to innocent times like those. In this world I am all alone. Everyday I go to his grave and leave flowers there. Even though the world has turned into ashes I still think about him often. In a world where there is no one left, I finally understood the mischief that god had given me. Just because things don't go how I want them to, it isn't okay to go to the past and try to change it.

Even I, who was cowardly in the past, thought I could say it now. To the person I loved, the world's last confession. Even though everything has turned into irreversible ashes, I was finally able to say I love him… I loved him.

* * *

And that'll be all. Thank you for anyone that read through the whole things and please leave me a comment letting me know any places I can fix.


End file.
